This established program provides three years of post doctoral training in allergy and clinical immunology for Ph.D. research scientists and academically-oriented physicians. The program is based in the Division of Allergy and Clinical Immunology at the Johns Hopkins Asthma & Allergy Center with interdisciplinary participation from additional faculty in Pulmonary Medicine, Pediatric Immunology, and Molecular Immunology and Rheumatology. The research faculty of this Program have diverse skills and backgrounds but their activity under this Program is focused on the themes of asthma, allergic disorders, and basic biology of allergic inflammation. The distinctive feature of the program is the milieu in which scientists engaged in undirected basic research and physicians studying disease- related problems work side by side. This highly-interactive environment provides rich opportunities for the training of career medical scientists. Two NIH-funded specialized centers of research support the program's goals and provide research support for new project development. Postdoctoral physicians participate in a three-year program with 80-90% of their time devoted to scientific study and research with a faculty preceptor. Because of a national shortage of qualified clinical investigators, one or more training positions will be reserved for academically-oriented physicians who desire to participate in the Johns Hopkins Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation, a novel one- year didactic program to provide skills in epidemiology, biostatistics, research methods and design, ethics and regulation, scientific writing and computer skills. Physicians will then pursue mentored research under faculty supervision. Postdoctoral Ph.D.s will receive scientific instruction-and participate in laboratory research, with formal course work as needed. There are currently 25 trainees in the Program; 8 are supported by this grant. These include 6 physicians who will become consultants in allergy and immunology, 10 physicians taking purely research training, and 9 postdoctoral Ph.D.s. Over the 25 year history of this training program, 109 of 130 trainees (84%) are actively engaged in investigative careers throughout the world: 92 hold academic appointments in medical institutions; 17 are working in industrial, government or research foundation positions; 21 are in the private practice of medicine or have pursued other non-research careers. Outcomes in the past 10 Years are comparable.